Impressions: Ororo
by Lucinda
Summary: Ororo's perspective on several scenes in the movie.
1. First impressions

First Impressions -Ororo  
  
  
Author: Lucinda  
Pairing: none, Ororo's perspective  
Disclaimer: the X-Men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics & possibly   
Fox Entertainment now, but I am nowhere in that list.  
Distribution: just keep my name with it & treat it gently & you may   
place this wherever you want. if you want it.  
Notes/Spoilers: basically movie-verse, Ororo's thoughts on Logan  
  
  
  
He's not quite what I'd expected from all the fuss. Sabertooth   
is one of the most predatory and dangerous mutants we know of, and   
he was sent after this man. I would have expected him to be taller,   
perhaps. Less ordinary. There is very little about him, as he lays   
there asleep in the medlab, to explain why anyone would go to such   
trouble. His possesions were minimal. His clothing ordinary and   
practical. Only his hair seemed out of the ordinary, and even so,   
not that much. I know my own pale locks are more unusual looking.   
As I go to report to the Professor what happened in Canada, I wonder   
if Jean will have better luck deciphering why somone would be after   
this man.  
  
* Ororo. Please come to my study. Our guest is awake.* the   
mental voice of Charles Xavier insinuated itself into her head. For   
a moment, Ororo drew a blank, wondering what guest could he   
mean...but then it came back to her. The man from Canada. Surely he   
couldn't be awake already? But the Professor wouldn't have called   
her to his study to talk to or about their guest being awake if he   
wasn't...  
  
She wasn't certain waht to expect when she got to the study, nor   
was Scott, who was also walking that way. They walked into the   
room, and Scott immediately tensed. He was drawing himself up into   
his stiffest, most impersonal mode, and Ororo wasn't even certain if   
he realized he was reacting this way.   
  
Entering the room, she knew that any warning would have been   
useless. Awake, he had such a strong personality that the room felt   
nerly filled by it. The man - no, the Professor had called him   
Logan, was being introduced to them by the Professor. It was   
obvious to her that there had already been some talk between the   
Professor and this man - Logan. She made a mental note to remember   
the name. He was not only awake, but looked completely alert and   
wary like ....very like a hunting lion. He was not of Africa, but   
seeing him awake she knew that he was not a creature of the city.   
He was from the wilds and held himself like a wary predator   
confronted with an unexpected situation. She found herself   
wondering how she could have ever thought him unremarkable. He   
seemed... not quite feral, perhaps primal? He carried himself   
somewhere between the stance of a warrior and a predator, his   
nostrils flaring slightly as he focused on them.  
  
What did this man do? What changes had a whim of nature given   
him? She found herself curious about him, about how Magneto had   
known enough about him to send Sabertooth. Why was he such a   
concern? What impact would he have on them all? She couldn't   
imagine this man not having an impact. He was intense, and seemed   
to aggravate Scott simply by breathing... and perhaps he was trying   
to antagonize people. She had seen it before - a desire to keep   
people from getting to close emotionally. But why was he so worried   
about people getting close?   
  
Ororo found herself thinking a great deal about Logan, and knew   
he would have a big impact. She just hoped he wouldn't bring to   
much trouble - and that it would be moderate trouble, not life   
threatening, disaster. The only thing she was certain of was that   
things were going to get a lot more interesting, and Logan would be   
in the middle of it somehow. 


	2. Test results

Test Results  
  
Author: Lucinda  
Rating: lets go PG 13, same as the movie  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Men. they belong to Stan Lee, Marvel  
Comics, and Fox movies.  
Distribution: If you want it, keep my name with it. Thank you.  
Summary: Remember in the movie, where Jean is explaining Logan's  
adamantium & healing? this is Ororo's perspective on that.  
  
  
"The alloy is called adamantium, and it's supposebly  
indestructable. It appears to have been surgically grafted to his  
entire skeleton." Jean was explaining the results of some tests she  
had run on Logan, one of the new arrivals at Xavier's. Her voice  
was remarkably calm as she presented her results to the rest of the  
team.  
  
Ororo was outwardly serene, a bit curious. Inseide, her emotions  
were in turmoil. She glanced at the X-Ray behind Jean. His entire  
skeleton was on display - the glaring shine of metal instead of the  
more muted tone of bone. The claws, with the clearly artificial  
object at the base of them. This was... increadibly unsettling.  
Surgically grafted, Jean had said. The sheer amount of surgical work  
that it would take... The extensive procedures.  
  
" How could he have survived such a thing?" She realized that her  
stunned thought had been spoken out loud, or at least clear enough  
for Jean to pick up.  
  
" His mutation. He has an uncharted regenerative capability,  
which was probably how he survived the procedure. It also makes his  
age impossible to determine. He could..." Jean answered, but Ororo  
lost track of the words, falling deeper into her houghts.  
  
The procedure. Jean's answer had implied that all the metal had  
been inserted? grafted? added at the same occasion. Ororo  
remembered the one time she had had a surgery - simply having her  
tonsils removed. She had felt the after effects for weeks. She  
couldn't quite wrap her mind around the full extent of what had been  
done to Logan. This regenterative factor Jean spoke of - it meant  
he would heal quickly fom an injury. but still....  
  
When Ororo had been a child in Cairo, she had once stumbled onto  
a body that had been flayed. She could see most of the bones,  
exposed when the flesh had been slashed away. Enough of the face  
had been left that she had known the person had suffered incredible  
agony before dying. She imagined Logan must have suffered something  
like that.. only to have survived. To have been put back together.  
She could only imagine the faintest hint of the agony he must have  
suffered.  
  
Why would someone have done this to Logan? What could they have  
intended? This...horrible invasion of Logan's body could not have  
been done lightly. It had to have been deliberate. Deliberate  
things had a purpose. But, what could have been intended for a man  
with unbreakable bones and razor sharp claws?  
  
Actually, she had more than a few ideas about what could be done  
with such a person. Her childhood hadn't been sheltered. There were  
many things someone could want with an unbreakable man armed with  
undetected blades. They weren't nice things, and they wouldn't be  
the desires of nice people. But....who had done this?  
  
"Who did this to him?" Scott voiced it, the very thing Ororo had  
been thinking. Perhaps what all of them had been thinking.  
  
"He doesn't remember. Nor does he remember anything of his life  
before getting it." Jean's answer was quick enough, but her voice  
showed that she wished for a different answer.  
  
anything of his life..... Someone had stolen his entire life and  
done this terrible thing to Logan. Someone... who had wanted a  
fighter with no ties to anyone or anything. Nothing outside of  
their purpose. They had found Logan... or whoever he had been  
before the metal. His life had been taken from him as effectively  
as if he had been murdered, only he was still here. With nothing of  
his past... no roots, or ties of blood or friendship. No home, or  
job, or, well, anything.  
  
It was no wonder he had been traveling in the remote area they  
had found him and Marie in. He had no place to call home... and it  
was possible that whoever had done this might be trying to find  
him. The only way somebody could do this to another person was to  
not see them as a person - to see them as a thing, an object to  
remove or as a tool to use. He had been all alone in the world.  
  
But he didn't have to stay that way. Perhaps Logan has no  
memories of his past. Maybe the Professor could find Logan's  
memories. Regardless, he doesn't have to stay alone. He could have  
a place where he belonged. He could belong here, with us. I can  
help him to not be so alone.  
  
  
end story. 


	3. Confrontation

Fic: Confrontation - Ororo   
  
Author Lucinda  
Rating PG 13  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Stan Lee, Marvel Comics & Fox   
movies do.  
Distribution: want it? have it, just keep my name with it.  
Summary: the arguement/discussion, after Magneto took Marie at the   
train station.  
  
"You said he wanted me." Logan's voice held many emotions.  
  
  
Ororo tried to understand him. He was angry... and worried. It   
made a bit of sense to her. Logan had, for reasons of his own,   
taken Marie in, shortly before they had met him. He felt concerned   
for her safety, and angry that she had been taken. That their   
miscalculation had permitted Marie to be taken. Ororo didn't think   
Logan was used to caring.  
  
She watched as he grabbed his jacket and stalked over to the   
door. He looked so worried...shaken more by Marie's abduction than   
the fact that he had been picked up by Magneto's power and flung out   
the shredded end of the train car. The sudden realization shocked   
her - he wasn't woried about his injuries because he knew they would   
heal - might have already healed. He didn't seem to care what   
happened to him. But, he felt that Marie needed him - needed to be   
taken care of, and that he had failed her.  
  
Merciful heavens.... what a man. She was disturbed that he   
seemed so unconcerned for himself, and awed that he was willing to   
worry so much for a girl he barely knew. It spoke volumes for his   
heart - not only was it made of gold - metaphically, at least, but   
he carried a lot of emotional scars. He cared so much..even though   
so many were afraid of Marie, he only wanted to keep her safe.  
  
She had never felt so jealous in her life. He was willing to   
risk his life to save Marie. Ororo wanted desperately to have   
somebody care that much for her. Not that she wanted to be abducted   
by dangerous mutants, but still. He was loyal, and brave,   
and....leaving! eep!  
  
She barely took the time to throw an exaspereted and pleading   
glance at the Professor before she followed Logan out of Xavier's   
study. * I know you are only human, and make mistakes sometimes.   
But why now, why this?*  
  
  
  
I find myself hurrying after Logan. He doesn't look like it, but  
he's moving swiftly down the hall, already down the stairs. He's  
determined to find Marie. I can practically see the emotions rising  
from him like a heat shimmer.. I find myself wondering what it would  
be like to be a telepath, like Jean or the Professor. What do they  
see when they look at Logan?  
  
"Logan - You can't do this alone!" I have to say something.. I  
can't just let him storm out like this, angry and ready to go  
through anything in his way.  
  
"Who's gonna help me? You? So far, you've all done a bang up job."  
His voice was slightly calmer now.  
  
I realised he wasn't as inexperienced with controlling his  
emotions as I'd worried. He sounded like he was trying to get his  
anger under control. Oddly, that almost worried me. What had he been  
through to learn that control? "Help us. Fight with us." I was  
almost pleading with him now.  
  
"What, fight with you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? who the hell  
do you think you are?"  
  
The anger in his eyes was back now. How had my words done this?  
What did I say that had him so angry? The only thing I could think  
of was that this wasn't just anger at me, but at something from  
before he came to Xavier's, an old anger. I found myself wondering  
if he had been let down by a partner before... why he could be so  
troubled by the idea of working with us.  
  
I could practically feel his anger as he said that the world  
hated and feared me - all mutants. When he said I was wasting my  
time defending them. There was more than anger there, there was  
bitterness. A small part of me wondered if this was a clue to  
understanding Logan. Another part of me wondered if Logan could  
ever be understood, but mostly, I was feeling defensive.  
  
"You know, Magneto's right. There is a war coming. Are you sure  
you're on the right side?" The emotions behind hs voice had changed  
again. She couldn't decipher them this time.  
  
How dare he ask that!? Didn't he understand why I must do this?  
Why I must fight for what I believe in? Does he not realize how  
important it is that humans and mutants live together? My voice is  
perhaps a bit more distant than I had intended when I answer him.  
  
" At least I've chosen a side." I watch as Logan pauses an  
instant. He then gives this little huff, like he's trying not to  
laugh. He turns away from me, and walks to the door. I can see it  
now - he'll open the door, and stalk out into the rain. We'll never  
see him again... please dodn't walk away.  
  
So I was completely unprepared for what did happen. He did open  
the door. But the man on the other side wobbled, said something I  
didn't quite catch, and collapsed onto Logan.  
  
end Confrontations - Ororo.  
- 


End file.
